dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fortuna Ataraxia
|Romaji = Foruto~unaatarakushia |Other Names = Black Threat of Unwavering Luck Tama |Type = Low-tier Sacred Gear |Forms = Balance Breaker: Veritas Requiem |Abilities = Fortune/Misfortune balance Reality-warping |Wielder(s) = Kokuto Kurokami }}Fortuna Ataraxia( ), also known as The Black Threat Of Unwavering Luck, is the Sacred Gear of the protagonist Kokuto Kurokami from the story Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune . Taking the shape of a black cat known as Tama(たま), this low-tier Sacred Gear has the ability to balance and manipulate reality on a low scale proportionally to Kokuto's own fortune/misfortune ratio. Profile The Sacred Gear of the protagonist Kokuto Kurokami, which awakened some time during his early childhood in the shape of a small, cute cat-like being which can be summoned from a single magical string from Kokuto's little finger on his left hand, which was named 'Tama' by Kokuto, a common name for cats. Being an autonomous Sacred Gear, Fortuna Ataraxia can freely move indepently from Kokuto's will, but rather stays rested around Kokuto either on top of his head or on his left shoulder. Much more like a real cat, the Sacred Gear is lazy and unmotivated, only reacting abruptly when in eminent danger. Appearance Fortuna Ataraxia originally took the form of a single black string coming from Kokuto's little finger. As he grew and the Sacred Gear developed, it eventually had enough power to wrap the string around itself and take the shape of a small, cute black cat of black fur, red eyes and a single numeral which changes according to Kokuto's 'luck meter'. Abilities An autonomous, situational low-tier Sacred Gear, Fortuna Ataraxia is a Sacred Gear that allows Kokuto to manipulate and even control, to some extend, his own luck, and balance the ratio between luck and misfortune in his life at will. Every time Kokuto desires, Fortuna Ataraxia can grant him a certain amount of luck which extend will shown on the cat's forehead by a certain number. The less the chances of something happening, the bigger the number will be, and vice-versa. This allows Kokuto to manipulate reality to some extend, as shown when he made a flipped coin fall on it's side and struck hit a jackpot on a random slot machine. The contrary can also happen: When something unfortunate happens to Kokuto by chance, Fortuna Ataraxia can 'save' that amount of bad luck and turn it to Good luck on Kokuto's command, as shown when Kokuto's was assaulted by a serial killer and, in turn, had enough 'luck points' to struck Saji with lightning on a clear sky. By being able to manipulate something as metaphysical as luck, this Sacred Gear is also difficult to detect and tell apart from use, making it easier for the user to utilize it's abilities without being caught. As the series continues and Kokuto develops more knowledge about the extend of his powers, Fortuna Ataraxia begins to develop new abilities in tier with other fortune telling techniques. Drawbacks Fortuna Ataraxia will have to eventually balance the amount of luck that Kokuto can use at the time, and if Kokuto does not empty his stock of bad luck on a time limit, the amount of 'bad luck' points saved in his Sacred Gear will unleash a wave of misfortune on him which can potentionally kill him. Kokuto further exemplifies this by saying that if he uses his Sacred Gear to try to win at the lottery, he could potentionally die from common cold or hit by a random meteoryte. The Sacred Gear is also useless in events and scenarios in which Kokuto has no chance of winning, as seen when the Sacred Gear was unable to work against the likes of Tobio Ikuse or a high-tier God. Forms A simple yet malleable Sacred Gear and under the creative hands of Kokuto Kurokami, Fortuna Ataraxia possesses and develops several forms in which allows his user to emulate several forms of Luck and reality manipulation in order to make Kokuto survive encounters with his foes: Form 1: Fortune/Misfortune Balance Fortuna Ataraxia's default ability, the Sacred Gear has the power to balance the amount of luck and misfortune that befalls Kokuto at the time, meaning that he can store within the Sacred Gear a certain amount of 'luck points' for every misfortune that befalls him on the regular basis and use it at will in order to for a change bring his luck, something that he describes as 'placing bets on the universe'. The Sacred Gear is also able to force luck to happen to Kokuto on certain occasions in exchange for 'misfortune points', which will force misfortune itself to turn on him after some time. Once both points reaches '0', the Sacred Gear ceases to function for a while. Form 2: Schrodinger Schrodinger( , lit. "Unknown Dimension".) is a secondary ability that allows Kokuto to survive otherwise deadly encounters by removing all the damage befell upon him by using quantum mechanics. By covering himself with any object that at least partially obstructs his body, Kokuto allows himself to be in a state which he's both harmed and unharmed, not even the universe being able to tell both apart, and therefore unabling his wounds to completely kill him. Once the cover is removed, Kokuto uses Fortuna Ataraxia's promary ability in order to change the properties of his quantum particles to appear that he survived unharmed from a certain encounter, thus allowing him to heal his wounds as long as the cover is removed. In order for this ability to fully manifest, Kokuto must be completely covered and obstructed between two objects in a process that is not quite 'healing' as he says, but more of a 'universal guess play'. However, Schrodinger can only work on himself, and since his body is subjected to an immense amount of stress due to the conflicting states, he is unable to normally move for a while. Form 3: Flow Flow ''( , lit. "Feng Shui"/Wind water)'' is another ability that uses Fortuna Ataraxia's own body in order to work. By unraveling it's body back to strings, Fortuna Ataraxia tangles itself around the enviroument which Kokuto is in and separates itself in both red and black strings. The strings are not physical and therefore cannot harm anyone, however, the main ability of this form is that allows Kokuto to predict and see areas which will either optimize or downgrade his luck at the moment based on Feng Shui, being the red strings the 'dangerous areas' and the black strings, 'fortune areas', said ability also working on his enemies. As long as Kokuto is in the 'fortune area', or at least on a better side than his opponent's, attacks will miss, dodged or cancelled, while his own will either hit or trigger events that will somehow bring misfortune to his foes, as seen when a single stone tossed against someone ended with an entire car running over it's victims. However, due to the flow of energy, it'll always be moving and never stationary, meaning that in order to continue to have any positive effect, Kokuto must keep moving for said 'fortune areas', otherwise he might find himself in a 'dangerous area'. Balance Breaker: Veritas Requiem Veritas Requiem ( , lit. "Dormant Fate") is Fortuna Ataraxia's Balance Breaker and the pinnacle of it's own abilities. This Balance Breaker takes the shape of a beautiful young woman of white hair and dark clothes with a pair of cat ears on top of its head and a cat tail sprounting from it derriere. In this form, Fortuna Ataraxia acquires a more physical form and as such, is able to be used as a fighting spirit and cause significant harm to it's enviroument and people. While exchanging it's previous abilities in order to work on a more battle-oriented form, Veritas Ataraxia's main ability is downright fearsome: * Fate Manipulation: Veritas Requiem's main ability, which Kokuto says that not even him knows exactly how it works. By punching any living being, Veritas Requiem is able to manipulate that being's entire 'fate' to an extend, which can work on several scales depending on the Sacred Gear's will. As such, Veritas Requiem is able to trap someone into a state similar to catatonia by forcing several alternative 'realities' or 'fates' to coexist at the same time on a single person, the vast amount of information and memories overload said person; turn an enemy into an ally by changing it's 'fate' by another one; erase wounds and scars of one's body and even read or erase one's memories. Kokuto claims that not even he knows the extend of his Balance Breaker's full potential, and new abilities might appear. Due to it's user's personality and it's root ability, however, Veritas Requiem cannot bring the dead back to life, nor kill any living being. * Fate cancellation: Veritas Requiem's Secondary ability, it allows it to cancel any action taken by any living being, making it virtually invincible since all forms of attacks or willpower will be turned back to 'zero', completely nullifying them and preventing them from becoming "real". Category:Hellhound Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Sacred Gear